Miley S
by IveGotSunshine
Summary: Miley is a rising lawyer who doesn't trust men but what happens when God puts Nick on her way. Will she open up and let love take over?
1. Trailer

**Tra****iler**

**Miley Stewart**** (25)**

A shareholder of one of the bests layer companies in Los Angeles, she's an owner of a little puppy Sophie and 2-bedroom apartment. She's humorous but at the same time she stands still and hard on the ground that's why she's very successful in her professional life. Independent, determined… and lost.

Her life was once organized until she met Nick, representing his wife during his divorce court.

She's best friends with Stella and Lilly but only with Kevin she can truly be herself and it's him that she watches "Casablanca" with.

**Nick Lucas**** (28)**

Raised in a strict and decent home, he's a man with principles.

His passions are: his motorcycle, running, mountain climbing. He gave in to the family tradition ( his father was a famous lawyer ) but he repeated a year, took gap breaks. People didn't really care regarding his connections and his charm. Then he met Selena Russo, a girl who became his wife. Right after the wedding he left the country to support his wife's career.

**Joe Grey**** (28)**

Lawyer, best friend and Nick's shareholder. They became friends during Law School.

He's shy and inconspicuous when it comes to women. It comes from his insecurities about his outlook.

**Demi Torres (26)**

Nice, caring, modest, always happy. Meeting Nick was her one-in-a-lifetime opportunity to free herself from working in a shop with men attires and constant waiting for her Prince Charming who's constantly leaving for business trips.

**Trish Stewart**

Miley's mom, in her fifties, the owner of her little boutique in Tennessee.

**Lilly Oken**** (30)**

Mitchel's wife, a mother to 10 year old Susan, 7 year old Caroline and 5 year old Jacob. Very beautiful woman, likes company and having good time. She takes care of the house and her children.

**Mitchel Oken**

Famous lawyer in his fifties, likes life and it's charms. He used to teach law. He married his student Lilly. His students were also Joe and Nick and of course Miley who now works for him.

**Stella Malone**** (25)**

She's Miley's age, best friend and total opposite of her. They attended the same high school I Tennessee. They moved together to Los Angeles where she studied economy. Now she works in a bank.

**Kevin Jones **

Miley's closest friend**, **he's a photographer in his 30. Due to a very long lasting friendship he feels responsible for Miley. She on the other hand is the one he confides all his secrets.

**David Stone**** (31)**

Like most of the lawyers he comes from a family with connections. He's confident, arrogant, he's convinced that the world should fall to his feet.

**Selena Russo**** (28)**

Nick's wife. She works for an international company that gains cheap energy. A woman that likes to fear. She thinks that getting a divorce with beloved Nick is a way to live on the edge.

Miley S is a story about a young lawyer who gets to know the life in wild L.A. Along with her friends she tries to find herself in day-to-days reality. Experienced by life she doesn't trust men and she tries to forget anout their existence for all costs. But everything changes when she meets Nick handsome and charming coleague and even though they're perfect for eachother it'll take a lot of time for them to be together.

Find out how they all struggle to keep friendships, ambark on their careers and find love.

* * *

It's my first story so tell me guys what you think

should I make it?

-B.


	2. Meet Miley

One

**With Miley**

Seemingly Miley's day started as always: miraculous diet, exercises, showing her beloved puppy-Sophie some love and one more unsuccessful approach to make herself a coffee with a modern coffee machine. With hope for and exciting professional challenge Miley tries to fight her way through L.A.'s traffics to her office at Musso&Shareholders. Suddenly right in front of her car appears a crazy motorcyclist.

"Shit" Miley cursed to herself. "Excuse me?" she shouts to the guy from her car window.

"Me?" the guy asks shocked.

"Yes, you…Do you want to be an organ donor? It's great but it would be nice if you didn't take me with you to the other world!"

"How did you know?" he asks. " What?" she snaps losing her temper. "That I'm suicidal" he jokes letting his smile break onto his face. "Sir stop kidding it's not a way to deal with your problems." She answers calmly. "Thanks I'm all better now." "and worse with me" she replies with blank look on her face.

And with that he drove away leaving Miley angry and irritated.

Miley runs into the building slightly late but just in time for the meeting almost running over her boss and her besr friend – Lilly's husband Mitchel.

"Hi Mitchel" Miley breaths out .

"Hello Miley, got enough of work for today?" Mitchel ponders.

" No sorry I just couldn't get through the traffic" Miley explains.

"You know you can always get out a little earlier…" "yes you can if you don't happen to meet people who want to commit suicide on your way to work."

"Are you feeling alright?" Mitchel asks after some time.

"Just perfect, I'm starting to work for the glory of your office right away" she gives him her biggest smile.

He strats to leave for his office but then turns on his heel "I love when you say that!" he smiles and she blows him a friendly kiss then he leaves.

"Kate what's going on? When you called you sounded like there was fire…"

"Oh there is, you have a new client for a divorce, she's in your office" Kate-the offices' secretary informs Miley " WHAT?" Miley exclaims. Kate looks at her and confirms Miley's assumptions "David"

Miley burst through the door interrupting Mitchel and David "Hello guys…Mitchel what's with our agreement?" Miley asks demanding tone in her voice. "Miley could you please do not interrupt us because we here have a very important cases to talk about." David says calmly "Yeah yeah I heard something about golden eggs" Miley interrupts. "You promised me more serious case what's going on?" she turnes back to Mitchel. "Miley It's me who gave you that case" David cuts in calmly "I know but I'm not talking to you right now" she turns again to Mitchel " Soo?"

"What is your problem, you're great with divorce cases" David says. "And by the way I think you like it" he continues, Miley raises her eyebrow not believing her eyes "You're calling divorcing people a pleasant experience? Maybe for you it is." "I promise that the next divroce case I'll give to somebody else" Mitchel interferes.

"What is this case anyway?" Mitchel asks "Oh it's a very simple case but I think it's too difficult for Miley" she turns on her heel not believing what she hears "Of course I can win it. With the only difference that my surname won't be in every headline in every newspaper" Miley turnes and leaves as Lucas another lawyer in the company started to laugh and Mitchel joining him. "Excuse me?" David turnes to Lucas and glares at him" Do you see something funny about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Two**

Nick was driving through busy streets when he decided to stop and look for new ties. Since he's just moved back from Europe, where he's spent the last few years supporting his soon to be ex-wife's career he didn't bother to bring any t with himself although it seems as he's going to be needing some soon regarding that he's got a divorce case scheduled in the near future.

As he was going through aisles of ties, shirts, pants a young woman approached him.

„Good morning, can I help you?" She asked politely.

„Unfortunatelly no, but thanks for good intentions." He replied giving her a small smile.

„Don't mention it." She started to turn around but then changed her mind and faced him again „ To be honest I didn't have any good intentions, and a job here isn't a dream come true. If you need anything I'm by the cash desk." And with that she started to head to her destination. She managed to take few steps...

„Miss..." Nick shouted after her. She turned around and plastered a smile to her face.

„ Yes?"

„ I need 2 ties" he said smiling at the lady in front of him.

* * *

Meanwhile Miley was taking notes to what her client was saying. Selena Russo was a very classy woman but Miley didn't have a pleasant feeling about her but she shook it off to the back of her mind.

„I don't want to waste time on this" stated Miley's new client. "I want you to divorce me and I'm willing to pay any price." She adds quickly.

"Alright" Miley sighs "But why do you want this divorce?" The lady rolls her eyes "Unfortunately I cannot write in a statement of claim that it is a caprice of yours" - The dark haired laughed without a humor " That's a shame" she added keeping a smile on her face as if wanting a divorce was the most common thing ever.

Miley looked at the woman strangely. She stands up from her desk and walks to open the window then turns around sighing "Mrs. Russo do you know why people come to the lawyer?" she asks. "To represent them in court". "No, they go because they lack the arguments to have it their own way. I'm here to find them for you. That's why I have to know why do you have enough of your husband."

"Are you married?" Mrs. Russo questions. Miley smiles at the question "why does it matter?" she looks at her client "No I'm not" She answers after a brief moment. "Any other commitments? That prevents you from living your life the way you want it? Wherever you want? "

"No, not that I know" Miley states, the woman in front of her eyes her skeptically " Well maybe apart from my mother who wants me to leave everything and come back to Tennessee and help with her little shop" Miley smiles answering.

"So you're happy!" Selena exclaims. "Because I have somewhere to go back to?"

"You're free" the woman states. Miley sinks in her seat after hearing and wondering what else can this woman say.

"I'm occupied with possessing energy from cheap sources. I work for an international corporation which advices the governments of different countries which means that most of my life I spend in hotels and airports.

When we began living in Switzerland my husband started running my office and it was very convenient but when after one year I got promoted my office was in New York and and since we're back here my husband doesn't want to leave LA."

Miley eyes her curiously for a second. "Practically for a year now I have no idea what books he reads or what movies he watches" she starts again" I don't know whether he likes the latest Madonna's CD, if he likes The Lord of The Rings or Bridget Jones. Are these any good arguments?" she asks keeping a straight face.

* * *

"I'm Nick" he says sitting opposite her outside a small bar near the Echo Park and sipping on his drink, she sends him a warm smile

"Demi" they laugh at the small awkwardness that fell upon them for a moment. "Funny story" she says.

"What story?" he asks raising his eyebrow

"I thought these things only happen in some cheesy movies" she continues "I really went out for lunch with a stranger" she laughs

"And it can have some serious consequences" he jokes and her eyes widen "Hey! Let's make it clear, I have a boyfriend and I'm happy with him and I don't need any adventures" she states.

"Then why did you come here with me?" he questions. "Hmmm, because I can see something good in your eyes." She answers after a moment. " Really?" he laughs, a little amused by her answer " Yeah, but a little bit of sadness too." He hesitates whether to say something "Wow" he just adds.

"And you? Why did you invite me?"

"Because I can see joy in your eyes" he says mimicking her a little.

"Steak twice!" a waiter calls from the small bar.

And off they go to collect their food. Smiling, laughing despite the fact that they just met each other.

* * *

"Why did you agree to him living in that apartment? Do you prefer living in a hotel?" Miley asks her client.

"I just don't want to listen to him trying to persuade me that this situation can be solved that's all. Because it can't be." Miley flinches a little at the smoke coming from Selena's cigarette

"I understand that you're only interested in getting the apartment?" Miley makes sure if she has everything written down "Like I said."

"I just wanted to make sure" Miley gives her client a small but also a little fake smile still cannot comprehend how that woman wants a divorce just because her husband loves her too much.

"Wait I don't understand. I thought that if the woman would represent me she…" but Miley interrupts her mid-sentence " Mrs. Russo I'm not saying that men are the greatest creatures on Earth, in fact most of the time they are to blame when it comes to the end of relationship. They take us for granted and treat us like we're some kind of inferior quality…" Miley states a little frustrated now and keeps rambling

"They use us, and we have to take a divorce cases whether we want it or not." She ends abruptly with high voice in the end. Selena just watches her outburst a little amused.

"Any You don't want it?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"I'm really sorry. I'm sick and tired of patting my back and sending me to the last raw." She clears calmly now "A worse view, isn't it?" Selena questions " Most of the time they have a few centimeters more."

"It is true that he got that apartment from his parents" Selena starts again "but it was me who made a complete renovation, a put all my heart and my money in it and now I'm supposed to be satisfied with half of it?"

Miley knits her forehead deep in thoughts for a moment and finally speaks "Can you weep on a call?" Selena just bursts out laughing

* * *

Nick and Demi arrive on his motorcycle back to her work place.

"Maybe you should drive little slower?" she asks after getting off and taking off her helmet.

"I'll try" he laughs having his helmet already in his hands.

"Oh just for the record I was serious about my boyfriend." She states

"Oh and I thought you were available" he jokes keeping his poker face.

"Nick, I know." She states giving him a smile

"Oh and what's that?" he questions laughing

" Sometimes when I just look at someone I know. You didn't want to hit on me that's why I agreed to go out with you" she explains and he laughs again

"You can sense something like that huh?"

"You mean that fact that someone treats me like a human being not a piece of meat? Nothing hard." She tells him honestly.

"Thank you human being" he jokes yet again. "It was the best lunch I've had in a long time".

"What about you? You have someone?" Nick's facial expression quickly saddens at her question.

"Hmmmm let's say that at this moment I'm having a break from having someone." He finally answers.

"Why?" she asks joyfully " oh well actually if you don't want to say you don't have to" "It's not my favorite subject" " If you ever need a company you know where to find me.

"Suuuure"

* * *

"There will be more and more cases like that in the future" Mitchel tells Miley while exiting the Santa Monica Courthouse. "MItchel I can easily understand everything but tell me when was the last time David had a divorce case?" Miley questions " You know very well that he would only slapdash it." "A-h-a" MIley laughs "because his lawyer destiny's cases are Corporations' complaints and economy scandals" Miley's cell phones starts ringing " Are you really that bothere by it?" Mitchel asks. Miley just looks at him smiling " Excuse me I have to take this."

"Hey boy!" Miley exclaims to the telephone smiling "Hey girl! So, have you already found somebody who will make you dinner tonight?" Kevin asks. "I'm on a diet Kev" Kevin laughs "The one that's hanging in the kitchen?" he asks "yhmmm" Miley just murmurs in a reply. "Oh I understand. Chicken breast, salad and olive oil. So see you later pretty little thing." And with that they both hang up.

"At least I don't have to worry about dinner now" She tells Mitchel who was waiting aside for her to stop talking so they could go back to their conversation.

Later that day in Miley's apartment:

"Stop worrying." Kevin states while wiping the dishes "you have a job and you can easily pay the debt you took for the apartment"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Miley exclaims

"Excuse me, did I say something stupid?"

"No but it's another divorce, do you understand? Another one, another proof that everything that is said in the wedding vow about love, faithfulness, taking of each other is a one big lie." Miley states aggravated " And if someone believes that he's as naïve as a little child in a fog on his way to New Zealand" Miley crosses her arms above her chest.

"Oh I see we have a crises" Kevin asks matter of factly coming out of the kitchen with Sophie.

"It's not a crisis, it's a complete catastrophe" Miley says taking Sophie from Kevin.

"You should sleep with David, maybe he'll get you more serious cases." Kevin winks at Miley and bursting with laughter

"I won't be making my career by bed" she reassures.

"In that case you don't understand the first rule in nowadays economy… something for something" "I hate you!" she says playfully "you love me but you're too ashamed to admit it."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy whith school and life.**

**Anyway hope you like it**

**B.**


End file.
